Renversal World
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Après un combat, des bladers se retrouvent propulsés dans un monde qui leur est inconnu. Ils ne vont y trouver que ruines. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ils vont finir par croiser des gens...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prologue**

Les Gan Gan Galaxy, leur technicienne, les Wild Fang, l'Empereur Dragon ainsi que les propriétaires de Sagittarioet de Libra se trouvaient dans un canyon dont les parois rocailleuses étaient élevées. Ils étaient allongés, sans connaissance, sur le sol sablonneux.

Lentement, les uns après les autres, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se redressèrent en regardant le paysage qui leur était inconnu.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Kenta.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, répliqua Kyoya.

-C'est étrange, commenta Hyoma.

-Sans blague! cassa le vert.

-T'es en forme Yoyo!

-La ferme, le mioche.

-Ça c'est pas sympa.

L'ignorant, le maître de Leone se leva pour inspecter les lieux.

-Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici? interrogea Damure.

-C'est la toupie que Ginga a combattu, expliqua Madoka.

L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se concentra sur elle. Elle sortit son ordinateur de sa pochette et le posa sur ses genoux.

-Elle a ouvert une brèche dans l'espace-temps et on est tombé dedans. C'est comme ça qu'on a atterri là.

-Tu sais de quelle façon on peut partir? demanda Tsubasa.

-Pas du tout.

-Ça ne sert à rien de parler, dit Ryûga. Il faut agir.

-Tu as une idée à proposer peut-être?

-On a qu'à escalader les parois, suggéra Kyoya.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices avait déjà une main posée sur une cloison, les yeux levés vers le ciel pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait de sa liberté.

-Bravo Kyoya! s'exclama Benkei. Tu arrives toujours à résoudre les problèmes!

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va grimper là-dessus! s'étrangla la brune.

Le lion la dévisagea.

-Évidemment, répondit-il. C'est moins abrupt que le Wolf Canyon.

-Parce que tu crois que tout le monde va s'entraîner dans des endroits aussi dangereux que ça!

Ne l'écoutant pas, il commença son ascension avec aisance. Il se percha sur une corniche à quelques mètres de hauteur. Il les regarda, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

-Dark Bububull! J'arrive Kyoya!

-Il a raison, dit Nile. C'est la seule solution alors ne perdons pas de temps.

L'escalade dura un moment. Ils finirent par atteindre le sommet, essoufflés pour la plupart.

Après une courte pause, ceux qui s'étaient affalés sur le sol se mirent debout.

-Il y a une ville, remarqua Kenta.

Ils se dirigèrent vers cette ville et franchirent son seuil. Le silence régnait. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés. Les rues désertes. Le sol recouvert de poussière.

Cette vision les fit frissonner.

_Fin du prologue_


	2. Chapter 1: Hansha

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Hansha**

Après avoir marché longtemps, les bladers et la mécanicienne s'arrêtèrent dans un parc mal entretenu.

-Cette ville donne la chair de poule, dit Kenta.

-C'est une ville fantôme! s'exclama Yû.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, soupira Kyoya.

Ils s'étaient tous assis sur des banc, installés en cercle.

-Ryûga!

L'interpellé se tourna agressivement vers le maître de Leone, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, le chaton?

-Je t'ai rien dit sale lézard!

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, furieux et méfiants.

-Ryûga!

Cette fois, tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qui était parfaitement identique à celle de Kyoya. Ils virent une silhouette encapuchonnée courir dans leur direction. Elle portait un large sweat-shirt noir dont la capuche était rabattue jusqu'à son nez ainsi qu'un jean, trop grand d'au moins une taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Waaah!

Elle s'étala de tout son long sur les pavés.

-Ça doit faire mal, la plaignit Ginga.

La brune s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle se redressait.

-Ça va? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'inconnu lui offrit un sourire timide.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter Mademoiselle Amano.

Yû, ne se retenant plus, éclata de rire, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

-Vous-vous entendez ça? Il a la même voix que Yoyo et il est _poli_! Ha ha ha!

-Grrr! Tu vas voir!

L'adolescent aux cicatrices commença à pourchasser le blond qui riait aux éclats.

L'encapuchonné, de ce que l'on pouvait percevoir de son expression, semblait sincèrement surpris.

L'Empereur Dragon s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il suivait toujours du regard les deux qui couraient, agenouillé. L'inconnu leva son visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'avais dit que…

Ryûga le regardait de haut, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

-Qui es-tu?

-Moi? Mais tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Je ne te _connais _pas!

L'étranger se mit debout.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'as rien?

Le blanc le poussa violement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase?

-Hé Ryûga! s'indigna Ginga. Qu'est-ce qui…

La voix du roux mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inconnu dont la capuche s'était soulevée quand il avait heurté le sol.

Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kyoya.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? geignit-il.

Sauf qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Tous le dévisagèrent.

-C'est quoi ce délire…?

Le double du vert fixait le sol avec un air de chien battu.

-J'aurais jamais crut voir Yoyo pleurer un jour.

-C'est pas moi!

-Vous êtes peut-être des jumeaux séparés à la naissance… Aïe! Tu m'as fait mal!

-Si tu ne disais pas d'idiotie, je ne t'aurais pas frappé.

Le maître de Pegasus tendit son bras à l'autre Kyoya pour l'aider à se relever. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier, en l'apercevant, pâlit subitement et recula vivement jusqu'à se cogner contre les jambes de Ryûga.

-Excusez-moi!

Sa réaction les stupéfia tous, en particulier Ginga.

Comme il était de nouveau à portée de sa main, le propriétaire de L-Drago le souleva par le col de son haut.

-Tu vis ici?

-Évidemment.

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage du blanc, faisant frémir de terreur le clone de Kyoya.

-Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions, d'accord?

Il déglutit et hocha vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment s'appelle cet endroit?

-Hansha…

-Ton nom?

-Mais…

Ryûga accentua l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

-Répond!

À la surprise générale, le double éclata en sanglots, totalement terrifié.

-Je suis désolé! Pardon! Ne m'en veux pas. Pitié…

-Arrête de l'embêter!

Quand le double regarda le roux, son expression passa à la pure terreur. Il réussit à échapper à la poigne de l'Empereur Dragon pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce geste les choqua tous, surtout qu'il s'agrippa à lui pour sangloter.

-C'est quoi ce trouillard?!

-C'est toi! se moqua le blond.

Le propriétaire de Libra se remit à courir, hilare, poursuivi par un Kyoya enragé.

-Ça suffit! cria Madoka. Venez ici qu'on puisse mettre cette situation au clair!

Ils s'assirent tous docilement. Le clone était coincé entre Ryûga et Nile et blotti contre le premier.

-Tu vas arrêter de me coller!

-Ou-oui. Excuse-moi…

Il s'éloigna de lui, mortifié, sous le regard soit stupéfait sois amusé des autres.

La technicienne était assise en face de lui pour pouvoir garder son entière attention et pour mener à bien son interrogatoire.

-Comment connais-tu nos noms?

Les grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

-Ben, c'est parce que vous vivez ici, à Hansha…

Lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde le dévisageait, son visage devint rouge vif.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit…

-Je voudrais être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-Kyoya Tategami, murmura-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le maître de Leone émit un grondement menaçant qui fit reculer et se recroqueviller son sosie.

-Ça la fout mal, hein? se moqua le blanc.

Kyoya s'apprêtait à se jeter à sa gorge mais le roux l'en empêcha.

-Calme-toi…

-Je crois que le plus simple serait de lui expliquer la situation, dit calmement Hyoma en faisant quelques pas vers le double.

_*Quelques minutes plus tard*_

-C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes si différents! s'exclama le double, soulagé d'avoir enfin une explication.

-Exact. Tu voudrais bien nous aider?

-Avec plaisir.

Yû, qui s'amusait énormément, éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Et en plus il est serviable! Ha ha ha! Tu devrais faire gaffe Yoyo, sinon gingi risque de tomber amoureux…

-La ferme!

L'habitant d'Hansha se leva.

-Je… je crois que ce serait mieux si nous allions chez une de mes connaissance…

-D'accord.

Ils avancèrent dans les ruelles sombres et désertes guidés par l'unique personne qu'ils avaient rencontré dans cette étrange ville. Leur guide finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment tout aussi délabré que les autres et frappa doucement, presque inaudible ment, à la porte.

-Il y a des gens qui vivent ici? s'étonna Kenta.

-Oui… tous ces immeubles sont occupés…

Ils entendirent la porte grincer.

-Tiens… Kyoya? Que fais-tu là?

-C'est un cauchemar! s'exclama Masamune. Il y a deux Madoka!

-En quoi est-ce un cauchemar? s'indigna la brune.

-T'as pas vu ton caractère.

-C'est toi qui dit ça?!

-Cessez de vous chamailler tous les deux, intervint Tsubasa.

-Ha ha ha! Vous avez fait peur au clone de Madoka!

Leur attention se reporta sur la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte dont les yeux étaient exorbités et étaient focalisés sur eux.

-Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Amano?

Le blond se retint d'éclater de rire.

-C'est quoi ça? fit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Ce serait mieux d'en parler à l'intérieur…

-…

-Enfin… si ça ne vous gêne pas.

-Quel trouillard, marmonna Ryûga.

-C'est ridicule, ajouta Kyoya.

Le double du vert s'empourpra en entendant les remarques.

-Comme c'est toi qui demande, j'imagine que ça doit être important.

L'adolescente ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Venez…

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	3. Chapter 2:Inversés

Merci pour les reviews! Je suis super contente que cette histoire plaise autant.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Inversés**

Les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans un grand salon vide, assis sur des canapés en mauvais état. L'habitation était aussi décrépie à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Leur hôtesse leur avait proposé de l'eau et de la nourriture. Ils s'étaient installés en de manière à faire face aux habitants d'Hansha.

-En résumé, vous venez d'une autre dimension.

-C'est ça, admit Hyoma.

-Et tu les as cru toi? demanda-t-elle en regardant son ami avec suspicion.

-C'est ce qui semble le plus logique, répondit-il d'une faible voix. C'est plausible, non?

-Pas trop.

-Ah bon? Pourtant ça expliquerait pas mal de choses…

Les invités les observaient pendant qu'ils parlaient, sans savoir que faire. Comme aucun des deux ne faisait attention à eux, ils commencèrent à discuter. Discussion qui se changea rapidement en dispute.

-Vous allez arrêter de faire tout ce bruit immédiatement! Vous m'empêcher de travailler!

Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'encadrement d'une porte menant à une salle adjacente.

-Masamumu? Wah ha ha! Il a l'air super sérieux.

-Qu'avez-vous à me dévisager?

-T'es habillé bizarrement…

Le nouveau venu les regarda d'un air hautain tout en réajustant ses lunettes. Il épousseta son costume trois-pièces noir.

-Je croyais que vous ne reviendriez pas ici… Au fait, ce que vous faites m'es complètement égal tant que vous la fermez.

Il repartit aussi sec.

-Ce monde est vraiment étrange…

-Ça prouve que c'est l'exact contraire du nôtre.

-Hé! Pourquoi t'as dit ça?!

-Parce que t'es débile et lui intelligent.

Le propriétaire de Stricker partit bouder dans un coin de la salle.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil ça, murmura une voix soucieuse.

Malheureusement pour le citadin d'Hansha, il ne l'avait pas dit assez doucement. Kyoya l'entendit et se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

-Désolé!

-Arrête de t'excuser!

-Je suis désolé!

-Mais tu vas la fermer!

Le double couina et se cacha derrière sa compatriote, énervant davantage l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

-Je vais l'étriper, dit-il avec un regard noir posé sur sa future victime.

-Arrête Kyoya, tenta de le calmer Ginga.

Le roux avait posé sa main sur son bras. Il y fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à lui saisir la main.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant contre le mur. Des talons claquaient avec rage sur le sol. La lumière aveugla les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Madoka! cria une voix en martelant chaque mot.

Une fois leur vue adaptée à la nouvelle luminosité, ils restèrent tous hébétés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Même Yû ne s'esclaffait pas.

Le double du propriétaire de Pegasus se tenait sur le seuil, une expression de pure mépris affiché sur ses traits. Il toisait chaque personne de ses yeux empreints d'arrogance pendant que tous le détaillait. Il était vêtu d'une tenue en cuir noire qui cachait son corps de sa gorge à ses jambes mais qui dévoilait son dos. Il portait aussi de longues bottes corbeau et des mitaines de la même couleur.

-Alors? J'attends une réponse!

La brune d'Hansha lui montra ses invités.

-Tu trouves que c'est une raison suffisante pour me déranger peut-être?! Et…

En remarquant l'adolescent à côté de son interlocutrice, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

-Ki-yo-ya, chantonna-t-il. Alors, comment va mon souffre-douleur préféré?

Le visage de l'interpellé avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il regardait le sol avec intensité comme s'il pouvait y lire tous les secrets de l'univers.

-À moins que tu ne préfères le terme de favori?

Il avança à pas lent vers son centre d'intérêt.

-Il est complètement malade, lâcha Ryûga.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices hocha la tête, placé entre son rouquin et le nouveau venu.

-Cela vaut mieux que d'être lâche, répliqua l'arrivant.

-À qui crois-tu pouvoir parler comme ça?

-À un minable qui veut m'empêcher de m'amuser.

L'autre Madoka s'approcha d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de lui crier dessus.

Kyoya d'Hansha avait les yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes. Il tremblait de tout son corps en s'éloignant de sa connaissance.

-Euh… Monsieur Ha… Ginga. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, comme toujours mais… euh… je…

Il fit un pas vers la porte.

-… je dois chercher Kakeru à l'aéroport! C'est vraiment important. Donc… je ne peux pas rester…

-Kyoya, Kyoya, dit le vêtu de noir en secouant la tête. C'est pas bien de mentir, surtout à un ami de longue date comme moi. En plus, nous sommes plus qu'ami… Surtout un mensonge aussi gros. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Kakeru et toi ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

-On s'est réconcilié!

Ginga d'Hansha donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui passa à quelques millimètres du nez de son interlocuteur, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi!

L'autre se recroquevilla en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé!

Les habitants de Bey-City les regardaient totalement abasourdis.

-Ne faites pas attention, dit leur hôtesse. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe entre eux.

-Est-ce qu'on va rencontrer d'autres amis à vous? demanda Yû avec espoir.

-Il y en a un qui ne devrait plus tarder.

-Super! Ça promet d'être amusant.

-C'est plutôt désespérant…

-Nous avons contacté tous ceux qui sont dans le coin. Quant à savoir s'ils viendront, c'est une autre histoire…

-Comment ça?

-Ils ont des caractères assez… spéciaux. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

-Ça ne nous changera pas tellement de certaines personnes…

-Oh! La ferme!

Une dispute allait éclater quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction sauf Ginga d'Hansha qui était trop occupé à martyriser son Kyoya.

La personne qui fit irruption dans la pièce n'était autre que le double de Ryûga. Une expression calme, presque douce, sur le visage. Contrairement au rival de Ginga, il ne portait ni couronne ni cape. Par contre, il était, lui aussi, habillé tout de noir.

La première personne à laquelle il s'adressa fut son compatriote roux.

-Tu ne pourrais pas le laisser tranquille pour changer?

-Sinon quoi?

-Tu es exaspérant. Un vrai gamin.

Son interlocuteur serra plus son souffre-douleur contre lui.

-Pfft! Je fais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas Kyoya?

Il lui fit un clé au cou, l'étranglant. Il le relâcha.

-N'est-ce pas? le menaça-t-il.

-Oui, murmura le vert d'une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

Ryûga d'Hansha soupira. Les habitants de Bey-City les regardaient avec curiosité. Il s'approcha de ses connaissance. Il saisit l'adolescent aux yeux bleus par la capuche de son sweat-shirt et l'éloigna sans effort de son bourreau.

-Hé! Rend-le moi!

-C'est un être humain pas une peluche.

-Il est à moi!

Ginga d'Hansha se leva d'un bond, les yeux brûlants de rage. Le double de Kyoya se cacha derrière son ami aux cheveux blancs, tremblant.

-Et toi, si tu ne te laissais pas faire, ce genre de trucs ne t'arriverait pas.

-Désolé!

Les spectateurs les dévisageaient, complètement abasourdis par ces comportements qu'ils jugeaient totalement décalés.

-C'est ridicule…

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	4. Chapter 3:Affrontements

Et la suite! :D

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Affrontements**

-Kyoya, Madoka, Masamune, Ginga, Ryûga, énuméra Yû. On a rencontré cinq doubles. Il nous reste encore plein de surprises!

Le blond rit, extrêmement heureux de se retrouver dans ce monde où ses amis (plus précisément leurs doubles) se comportaient très bizarrement, surtout comparé à ceux qu'il considérait comme les originaux.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle, grogna l'Empereur Dragon en jetant des regards noirs à son double qui consolait le vert d'Hansha.

-Je ne voix vraiment pas pourquoi tu boudes, répliqua le maître de Libra. Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi ce Kyoya était content de te voir et qu'il se cachait dans tes bras. Moi, je trouve ça trop cool d'avoir un double!

-Tu feras moins le malin quand tu rencontreras le tien, dit Kyoya.

Pendant que ces trois-là discutaient, Ginga d'Hansha tournait autour de son sosie en le toisant. Lorsqu'il eut fini son analyse, il le regarda avec dégoût.

-Tss! Et tu prétends être moi dans un autre monde.

-Je ne prétends rien. Je dis la vérité.

-Toi? Quelqu'un de si faible? Une telle chochotte?

-La ferme! intervint le vert qui s'était lassé de la discussion avec l'enfant. Vous avez peut-être le même visage mais depuis qu'on est arrivés, ça me démange de t'arranger le portrait pour te faire ravaler ton arrogance!

-Reste à ta place Tategami!

-Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le vert lui décrocha une droite. Son adversaire chancela et tomba assis sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Il paraissait choqué.

-Kyoya! s'indigna le propriétaire de Pegasus.

-Ça commence mal, commenta Tsubasa.

-Il l'a cherché!

Le roux d'Hansha porta sa main à son visage. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. De la colère pure envahit son expression.

-Tu vas le payer! hurla-t-il.

-Ginga! Ne faîtes pas ça!

Il se tourna avec une lenteur extrême vers son compatriote qui s'était permis de lui donner un ordre. L'autre rétractait déjà son geste pour se blottir davantage dans les bras de celui qui le réconfortait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Kyoya?

-Riendutout!

-Comment oses-tu? Sale traître!

-Je suis désolé!

Les pleurs du vert semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur le double du roux. Un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

-T'es adorable quand tu pleures, ronronna-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Wahahaha! rit Yû. Gingi et Yoyo sont un couple de sado-maso! Wahaha! C'est vraiment trop drôle!

-Appelle-les autrement! gémit Ginga, rouge vif.

Kyoya aussi avait un peu rougi, embarrassé par la remarque du blondinet.

-Au fait, commença l'enfant aux yeux verts quand il fut calmé, je voulais savoir un truc Ginga…

Les deux personnes qui portaient ce nom relevèrent la tête en même temps, avec des expression totalement différente sur le visage.

-Celui qui habite ici, précisa-t-il. Est-ce que vous jouez au beyblade?

-Évidemment, répondit l'autre en tordant le bras de son Kyoya jusqu'à le faire couiner. Tu nous prends pour qui?

La discussion les intéressait tous. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour ne pas en perdre une seule miette.

Le double de Ginga s'amusait à pincer son jouet.

-Tu vas arrêter ça, soupira le blanc d'Hansha avec lassitude.

-Hum… Nan! Mon Kyoya…

-À l'aiiide!

-Sois gentil, laisse-toi faire…

-Pitié…

-Ça suffit vous deux! cria Madoka. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme ça en public!

Le clone du maître de Pegasus interrompit ses gestes, les mains glissées sous les vêtements du vert qui ne se débattait que très faiblement et dont le visage avait pris une teinte écarlate.

-Ceux que ça dérange, ils n'ont qu'à regarder ailleurs!

Lourd silence entrecoupé seulement par les couinements d'indignation de Kyoya d'Hansha.

-Je me demandais…

-Quoi encore?! Fit Ginga d'Hansha infiniment agacé de se faire interrompre dans son jeu.

-Quel est votre classement de blader ici?

-Moi, je suis en premier. Je peux tous les anéantir en un clin d'œil. Kyoya n'ose jamais passer à l'offensive donc il perd tout le temps. L'autre crétin là-bas n'est pas trop mauvais.

-Et tes autres adversaires?

-Ils ne méritent même pas que je prononce leurs noms.

-Tu es vraiment très différent de notre Ginga.

-Heureusement. J'aurais trop honte d'être un pétochard pareil.

-Comment oses-tu? rugit Kyoya en bondissant.

-Calme-toi Yoyo…

-Tu le trouves méprisable? s'en mêla Nile. Juste parce qu'il n'a pas un sale caractère?

-C'est un trouillard.

-Ah bon? Moi, je dirais que le trouillard c'est lui, continua-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le double de Kyoya. C'est la définition même.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ce qui est mien!

-Ce qui est tien? T'as un problème. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire soigner.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les habitants d'Hansha retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec angoisse la sentence du roux démoniaque. Kyoya et Ryûga souriaient méchamment. Nile gardait son expression calme bien qu'il fût fusillé du regard par Madoka. Yû souriait, impatient de découvrir la suite des événements.

-Quoi?

Ginga d'Hansha ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que lui avait dit l'égyptien.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna-t-il en martelant chaque syllabe.

-Pourquoi? T'es sourd en plus?

Il lâcha l'adolescent aux yeux bleus et se mit debout.

-T'es un homme mort.

Il sortit son launcher et y enclencha sa toupie. En voyant ça, le double de Kyoya commença à trembler.

-Ginga, vous ne devriez pas faire ça…

-La ferme! Hurla l'interpellé en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Pitié! Ne me criez pas dessus! Vous me faîtes peur…

-Vous allez arrêter votre cirque tout les deux! s'énerva le maître de Leone.

-Boucle-la! En avant Pegasus!

-Toi, tu me gonfle vraiment. Leone!

Immédiatement le lion rugit et planta griffes et crocs sur un pégase entouré d'un halo sombre.

-Kyoya! s'indigna la technicienne. Arrête ça tout de suite!

-C'est lui qui cherche les problèmes!

-Pfft, tu vas perdre. De toute façon personne ne peut me battre.

-Tu veux parier, menaça Ryûga qui l'avait prit comme une atteinte à sa personne. L-Drago!

-Wah! Ryûga ne t'en mêle pas! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça!

-Retourne jouer au spectateur, le lézard!

-Bouge du chemin le chaton.

-VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE!

Le double de Masamune se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, l'air furieux. Son intrusion les avait tous calmé. Les combattants récupérèrent leurs toupies, agacés d'avoir été stoppés dans leur élan.

-J'ai du travail moi!

Il se tourna vers Ginga d'Hansha.

-Et toi, je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas revenir ici. À chaque fois c'est pareil. Tu cries, tu mets tout sans dessus dessous. C'est du n'importe quoi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette dehors, tu as intérêt à te calmer.

Il repartit aussi sec.

_Fin du chapitre 3_


	5. Chapter 4: Rencontre

Merci pour les reviews! :D

Pour tif: C'est bien le double de Masamune qui dit la dernière phrase.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre**

Kenta lança un regard en coin au roux d'Hansha qui, assis dans un coin, fusillait du regard la porte par laquelle était parti le double du brun. Le clone de Kyoya pleurait, blotti dans les bras de son ami au cheveux blanc qui le réconfortait, même s'il semblait commencer à en avoir plus qu'assez. Au yeux de l'enfant, ils formaient un étrange tableau.

-Toi aussi tu les trouves bizarres, Kéké?

-Euh… En fait…

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de les dévisager depuis que Masamumu numéro deux est parti.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli…

-Ha ha! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Personne ne va te le reprocher. Les autres font tous pareil.

En effet, leurs camarades étaient en train de les dévisager, avec un air plus ou moins méfiant.

-C'est tout à fait normal, expliqua Yû. Physiquement, ils sont exactement comme des personnes que l'on connait mais leurs caractères sont totalement opposés! C'est trop cool!

_Au moins, il y en a un qui s'amuse_, pensa le propriétaire de Sagittario.

-Ils m'énervent ces doubles. Tous autant qu'ils sont! rugit Kyoya.

-On avait compris, marmonna Madoka alors qu'il continuait de grogner.

-J'ai trop envie de rencontrer mon double! s'exclama le blond. Il arrive bientôt?

-À mon avis, il ne devrait pas tarder, annonça le double de la brune en regardant sa montre.

-Super!

Ceux qui avaient déjà rencontré leurs doubles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était si enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer le sien. Le cour de leurs pensées fut interrompu par le grincement d'une porte. L'appréhension les gagnait tandis qu'ils observaient l'entrée.

-Excusez-moi, dit une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-C'est bon, Yû, tu peux venir, dit Madoka d'Hansha.

Un enfant blond aux yeux verts s'avança doucement vers le double de la technicienne. Il regardait les personnes présentes avec perplexité. Yû bondit vers lui, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Il lui serra la main.

-Salut! Je me présente: je suis Yû Tendo, ton double de Bey-City. Je suis super content de te rencontrer!

-Enchanté, répondit l'autre avec une mine perdue.

Le propriétaire de Libra encercla ses frêles épaules et lui fit faire face à ses amis.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air sympa? C'est pas comme vos doubles bizarres. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendre!

-T'as de la chance d'avoir un double sympa, se lamenta Ginga.

-Tu trouves aussi! Il a l'air timide mais au moins ce n'est pas un sadique!

La pique déprima le roux qui baissa la tête, triste. Kyoya le serra contre lui.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas le même caractère que toi sinon ça aurait été sanglant.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda le clone du blond.

-Que je vous aurais étripé.

L'enfant d'Hansha entama un mouvement de recul. Son double l'empêcha de s'en aller.

-C'est pas sympa de faire peur à mon double! Ne t'inquiète pas. Yoyo crie beaucoup mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo!

Kenta alla vers eux en souriant.

-Salut. Moi, c'est…

-Kenta Yumiya?

-C'est ça, s'étonna-t-il. Ici aussi on se connait?

-Oui.

-Et on est ami? s'exclama Yû.

-…Non.

-Non?! firent les jeunes bladers, choqués.

Le blond d'Hansha secoua la tête, désarçonnant davantage les enfants.

-Pourquoi?

-En fait… le Kenta qui vit ici n'est pas très sympathique…

-Ah bon?

-Et on ne s'entend pas très bien.

Un grand bruit les interrompit. Ils regardèrent Ginga d'Hansha qui déplaçait une commode pleine de papier devant une porte. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage quand il finit de la bloquer.

-Et voilà! Comme ça ce crétin ne viendra plus me déranger.

Le double du maître de Pegasus jeta un regard assassin à Ryûga d'Hansha.

-Il ne reste plus qu'un obstacle à éliminer, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de trafiquer?

-Rien. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire? De plus important que de trainer ici?

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-J'aimerais que tu dégages et que tu me laisses mon Kyoya!

-Ça y'est. Il nous repique une crise, dit l'adolescent aux cicatrices.

Le vert était avachi sur le canapé, tenant son rouquin contre lui.

-En fait, ce qui serait bien, c'est que vous vous barriez tous! Comme ça je pourrais être seul avec mon Kyoya et lui faire tout ce que je veux, finit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Le concerné couina avant de se réfugier derrière son protecteur. La phrase avait jeté un froid dans la salle.

-Euh… C'est chez moi ici, dit la brune d'Hansha. Tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

-Si tu veux rester seul t'as qu'à retourner chez toi, annonça le double du blanc.

Les yeux de Ginga d'Hansha s'illuminèrent.

-Pour une fois, tu as une bonne idée, hein mon Kyo? Comme ça on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veux sans être critiqués. Et ce sera encore plus amusant que la dernière fois…

À ces mots, un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine du clone de Kyoya. Il se recroquevilla plus pour échapper à sa vue.

-Il est complètement dérangé.

-Ils sont… originaux, annonça Hyoma.

-Originaux? Tu blagues là.

-Si nous les trouvons "dérangés", c'est parce qu'on les compare avec ceux que l'on connait.

-Même si je ne connaissais pas Ginga, je trouverais ce type taré, dit Kyoya.

-C'est vrai qu'il est cinglé, dit Kenta.

-Il est méchant avec tout le monde parce qu'il ne supporte personne. Et il est encore plus méchant avec Kyoya parce qu'il l'apprécie. Il est pas logique, conclut le double de Yû.

-T'es plus réfléchi que le nôtre, commenta le vert en le regardant. Lui, il fait la paire avec ces dégénérés. On devrait vous échanger.

-C'est pas gentil Yoyo! Moi, j't'aime bien.

-C'est pas réciproque!

-T'es pas cool. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, t'es sympa qu'avec Gingi.

-Tu…

-HYAAAA! hurla le clone du maître de Leone.

-Mais tu vas venir…!

Ils se concentrèrent une fois de plus sur les habitants du pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le roux démoniaque tirait de toutes ses forces sur le bras de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui résistait, lui aussi, de toutes ses forces. Le blanc d'Hansha, quant à lui, paraissait de plus en plus exaspéré.

-Je ne veux pas…

Par inattention, le vert pleurnichard lâcha prise et tomba à califourchon sur son bourreau. Il voulut se redresser mais l'autre tint fermement ses hanches.

-Tu vas venir.

Le double de Kyoya secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'était pas une question! Tu viens chez moi! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas apprécié la dernière fois.

Son teint alternait entre l'écarlate et le blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "la dernière fois"? demanda Ginga, choqué.

-J'ai pas envie de le savoir, lui confia Kyoya.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille deux secondes, soupira le double de Ryûga.

L'adolescent aux yeux dorés d'Hansha les sépara pour le plus grand soulagement du vert et l'énervement total du roux.

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	6. Chapter 5:Couvre-feu

L'histoire a pris un tournant inattendu O^O.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5 : Couvre-feu **

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Et surtout, ces habitants d'Hansha se ridiculisaient de plus en plus, augmentant son agacement.

-Et si on s'en allait? proposa-t-il. On trouvera bien une solution par nous-mêmes.

-À part ici, on a nulle-part où aller, expliqua Hyoma.

-Et on ne connait personne d'autre, continua la technicienne.

-Nous ne savons pas quelles sont les règles qu'il y a ici, finit l'argenté.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices grogna. Être enfermé décuplait son énervement. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.

-Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il.

Une cloche se mit à sonner bruyamment quand il tourna la poignée de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?

-C'est le couvre-feu, annonça le double de la technicienne.

-Le couvre-feu? s'étonna Ginga.

-On doit verrouiller toutes les issues, dit le blanc d'Hansha en se mettant debout.

-Mais il n'est que dix huit heures, protesta Yû.

L'enfant aux yeux verts s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce en compagnie de son double et de Kenta. Les deux étrangers les dévisageaient tandis que le citoyen d'Hansha allait aider son compatriote. Ils fermaient les volets et s'assuraient que les fenêtres étaient bien closes.

-Ce ne sont pas vos lois débiles qui vont m'empêcher de me promener, déclara le vert.

Kyoya d'Hansha se glissa entre son sosie et la porte.

-C'est interdit de sortir.

-Parce que tu crois qu'un trouillard peut m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

-Lui non, mais moi c'est autre chose, l'avertit le double du roux en se plaçant à côté de son souffre-douleur.

-C'est quoi votre problème? rugit le maître de Leone.

Ginga vint à côté de l'adolescent aux cicatrices.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un couvre-feu? leur demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y en a pas dans votre monde? interrogea son clone, surpris.

-Non.

-La chance, souffla le vert d'Hansha.

-Aidez-nous au lieu de parler, ordonna leur hôtesse. On vous expliquera tout après. Ginga, va délivrer Masamune pour qu'il vienne nous aider.

Au plus grand étonnement des habitants de Bey-City, le roux démoniaque s'exécuta sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il poussa le meuble qui entravait la porte pour aller prévenir le brun.

-Peut-on vous aider? demanda Kenta.

-Oui, ce serait sympa.

Dans toutes les salles, ils fermèrent et vérifièrent chaque fenêtre. Même les portes possédaient des volets afin que la maison fût entièrement barricadée. Ils se réunirent à nouveau dans la salle principale.

-Alors? s'impatienta Kyoya. Vous nous expliquez à quoi ça rime tout ça?

-C'est un couvre-feu.

-Non! Sans blague! Heureusement que tu le dis, je n'avais pas encore compris.

Le clone du possesseur de Pegasus lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce qu'on voulais savoir c'est pourquoi il y en a un, intervint Tsubasa empêchant une nouvelle altercation d'éclater.

-On n'en sait rien, avoua le double de Ryûga.

-Vous faites quelque chose sans savoir pourquoi?

-En fait, ce couvre-feu a toujours existé.

-Comment ça?

-Toutes les personnes que l'on connait l'ont toujours connu, expliqua l'adolescente d'Hansha.

Les jeunes s'était confortablement installés pour discuter. Yû ne quittait pas son clone et Kenta d'une semelle. Les habitants d'Hansha étaient face à leurs doubles. Les autres étaient assis sur les côtés.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas autorisés à sortir la nuit? Ça ne vous rend pas curieux?

-La dernière personne qui a fait preuve de curiosité pour ça a disparu, annonça Masamune d'Hansha.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus précis? lui demanda Nile.

-Un garçon trop téméraire trouvait ce couvre-feu étrange. Un soir, il a décidé de rester dehors alors que tout le monde s'enfermait à l'intérieur. Personne n'a plus entendu parler de lui après ça.

-C'est une impression ou la situation est passée de bizarre à carrément glauque?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Le silence s'installa un moment. Il fut interrompu par l'hôtesse qui se mit debout.

-La journée a été longue. Je vais vous préparer des chambres.

-Je viens t'aider, proposa le double du blondinet.

-Nous aussi! s'exclama Yû en tenant la main de Kenta.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les quatre dans les escaliers. Le roux d'Hansha soupira.

-On est enfermés avec ces crétins mais au moins… On est tous les deux! se réjouit-t-il méchamment en serrant le vert contre lui.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!

-Vous allez arrêter votre gag à répétition? J'en ai marre moi!

Kyoya se leva d'un bond. Il pointa son double du doigt.

-Et toi, comporte-toi dignement! Défend-toi! Tu me ressembles trop pour rester aussi passif! Si tu ne te défends pas, je m'occuperais moi-même de ton cas.

Le sosie devint blanc comme neige. Il reculait pour s'éloigner de son persécuteur et de son double dimensionnel, tremblant.

-Kyoya… Tu lui fait peur, murmura Ginga.

-'m'énerve!

Madoka d'Hansha revint, accompagnée des enfants. Son arrivée empêcha que le clone du roux essayât d'étrangler le vert.

-On a fini. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

-C'était rapide.

-C'était déjà pratiquement prêt. Comme le couvre-feu n'est jamais à la même heure, il y a toujours des lits d'avance pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité. C'est souvent que des amis viennent chez moi. Du coup, j'anticipe.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage; elle leur indiqua les portes qui menaient aux chambres. Il y en avait quatre en tout.

-Vous pouvez vous les repartir comme vous voulez.

-Il est logique que… notre hôtesse et moi partagions la même chambre.

-Évidemment. Ma chambre se trouve au fond du couloir.

-Moi, je veux être avec Kéké et mon double!

-Et qui d'autre? Vous devez être quatre par chambre.

-Tsubasa alors!

Kyoya le plaignit intérieurement. Même s'il était surtout content de ne pas être à sa place.

-Je propose qu'on laisse les habitants d'Hansha entre eux, dit-il.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! hurlèrent les concernés.

-Et pourquoi? fit le vert, interloqué.

-Je ne veux pas rester avec ces abrutis!

-Je veux rester seul avec mon Kyoya!

-Je ne veux pas rester seul avec Ginga!

-On ne peut pas laisser ces deux là ensemble sans que ça dégénère. Vous avez vu. Pas besoin de vous donner des détails.

Silence.

-On fait comment alors? demanda Nile.

-Il faut trouver une répartition différente, répondit la brune d'Hansha.

Ils y réfléchirent tous. Les idées proposées contrariaient au moins la moitié des personnes présentes. Les yeux de Madoka s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle trouva une solution qui satisferait le plus grand nombre.

-Voilà comment on va faire…

_Fin du chapitre 5_


	7. Chapter 6: Colocataires

Maboroshi, souriante: Et voilà la répartition des chambres!

Kyoya: T'as vraiment aucune idée pour faire un chapitre juste sur ça. Et pourquoi tu souris?

Maboroshi: Tu verras…

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6 : Colocataires**

Allongée sur son lit, Madoka souriait. Elle n'était pas peu fière de son idée. Surtout que la plupart des autres étaient eux aussi satisfaits par cette solution.

-Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée? s'inquiéta son double, étendue à sa droite.

-Évidemment. Et puis… personne ne s'est plaint.

-Il y en a eu quand même quelques uns…

-Oui mais ceux-là, quoiqu'on aurait décidé, ils se seraient plaints. Alors ça n'a aucune importance.

-Ça en a un peu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

-C'est trop cool! C'est comme si on était partis faire du camping.

Le blondinet bondissait sur un grand lit, fou de joie, sous le regard épuisé des deux autres enfants qui peinaient à garder leurs yeux ouverts.

-Calme-toi Yû, dit Tsubasa. Tu n'es pas fatigué de courir dans tous les sens comme ça?

-Pas du tout. Je suis en pleine forme!

-Tu auras tout le temps de dépenser ton énergie demain. Maintenant, C'est l'heure de dormir.

-T'es pas drôle…

-Il a raison Yû.

-Et nous, on est fatigués.

-C'est d'accord. Mais demain, on va s'éclater!

Une fois qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Nile soupira de soulagement. Il la partageait avec Hyoma, Damure et Masamune d'Hansha. Que des personnes calmes qui ne créeraient pas d'ennuis. L'habitant d'Hansha s'allongea sur le sac de couchage qu'il s'était attribué.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas avec ces crétins, dit-il.

Le bouclé s'assit dans celui à côté de lui.

-On dirait que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup tes concitoyens.

-C'est normal. Ils sont épuisants. Même si cela fait moins d'une journée que vous les avez rencontrés, vous avez du vous en rendre compte.

-Je suis d'accord, annonça l'égyptien. Séparément, ils pourraient être plus supportables mais ensemble… Tu en penses quoi Damure?

L'interpellé, qui s'était installé dans un coin, leva un regard surpris vers son coéquipier.

-Eh bien… je crois que… sans le double de Ginga… les autres seraient beaucoup plus calmes…

-C'est vrai, intervint le brun. C'est lui le plus épuisant. Il met les nerfs des autres à rude épreuve. D'ailleurs, on devrait nous reposer. Avec lui dans les parages, demain sera une longue journée…

-Je l'ai échappé belle, murmura Kyoya d'Hansha.

Il avait posé son sac de couchage près du mur le plus éloigné de la porte. Son ami aux cheveux blancs s'était tranquillement assis à côté de lui. Quant à Ginga, il restait en retrait pour ne pas effrayer l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

-C'est triste que mon double te fasse peur à ce point…

-Il n'y a pas que lui. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je suis content de ne pas m'être retrouvé avec mon double ou celui de Ryûga. Ils sont très effrayants.

-Tu trouves? s'étonna le roux.

Le vert hocha vivement la tête. Masamune, que la discussion ennuyait profondément, s'allongea.

-Tu peux venir plus près si tu veux, proposa le blanc. Il ne va pas s'enfuir cette fois.

Kyoya d'Hansha hocha une nouvelle fois la tête pour affirmer les propos de son ami. Le maître de Pegasus s'approcha timidement avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? s'enquit le pleurnichard. Vous avez l'air inquiet.

-C'est pour le Kyoya qui vit dans mon monde. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Il semble assez fort pour pouvoir se défendre tout seul.

-Il en est capable mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

-Ça se voit, sourit Ryûga d'Hansha.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda son compatriote.

-Que ce Ginga et l'autre toi sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi?

Les habitants d'Hansha se tournèrent vers l'intéressé dont le visage était écarlate.

-Ça répond à ma question.

Le vert observait le rouquin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de Ginga. Ce n'était certes pas le même que celui qu'il connaissait mais leur ressemblance était telle que ça le déstabilisait.

Dans la quatrième et dernière chambre, Kyoya fusillait du regard, à défaut de posséder une véritable arme, Ryûga et le double de Ginga avec qui il était forcé de partager cette pièce. Être enfermé, avec eux qui plus est avec eux, l'énervait au plus haut point. En plus, ces abrutis d'Hansha s'étaient permis de lui donner des ordres. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'une dispute éclata dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle qui leur était attribuée.

-Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à dégager d'ici, sales étrangers!

-Si on pouvait partir, on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps!

-Je ne vous retiens pas! Et toi, t'es encore plus gonflant que l'autre Ryûga!

-Tu peux pas la boucler deux minutes? rugit l'adolescent aux cicatrices.

-Toi la ferme! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça avec la voix de mon Kyoya!

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire!

-Répète un peu pour voir espèce d'enfoiré…

-Dark Bububull. Ne parle pas à Kyoya-san sur ce ton!

-Oh? Et sinon quoi? nargua le roux démoniaque.

-Je…

-Fermez-la! ordonna le blanc.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde sale lézard!

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge, qui était allongé jusqu'à présent, se redressa pour regarder Kyoya droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais te défendre par toi-même le chaton? Comme c'est étonnant…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Que c'est ton copain qui t'a défendu tout à l'heure.

-N'importe quoi! s'emporta le vert en se levant brusquement.

-Le chaton sort les griffes? Comme c'est adorable… mais, dommage pour toi, tu es toujours aussi inoffensif.

Le propriétaire de L-Drago ricana, suivi par le double de Ginga. L'adolescent aux cicatrices se jeta avec fureur sur le premier. Il le fit tomber par terre. Ils roulèrent sur le sol en se frappant mutuellement. Le rouquin les observait avec intérêt pendant que Benkei s'affolait car il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Les injures, plus crues les unes que les autres, fusaient. Les combattants se cognèrent à plusieurs reprises contre des meubles, faisant tomber des objets. Alertée par le bruit, leur hôtesse s'incrusta dans la chambre devenue un véritable champ de bataille.

-Mais que faites-vous?

Ils ne firent pas attention à elle, trop occupés par leur baston.

-Ils règlent un différent, ronronna Ginga d'Hansha.

L'adolescent aux mèches flamboyantes les observait avec amusement jusqu'à ce qu'un coup perdu l'atteignît. Blessé dans son orgueil, il se jeta dans la mêlée. Le combat était de plus en plus violent. La pièce, de plus en plus saccagée. Seuls les murs restaient à leurs places légitimes. Les adversaires se blessaient sur les débris d'objet éparpillé par terre.

-Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît, tenta une nouvelle fois leur hôtesse sans plus de succès.

Madoka arriva bruyamment dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille. Elle regarda la lutte pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Vous allez arrêter! hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois, les trois adolescents cessèrent net leurs mouvements et posèrent leurs yeux sur la nouvelle arrivée. Comme aucun d'entre eux ne voulait avoir de problèmes, ils se séparèrent en se regardant méchamment. Ils étaient tous couverts de bleus et de sang.

-Bon, c'est mieux comme ça. Restez tranquilles maintenant.

Elle repartit avec son double en claquant la porte.

-Pour qui elle se prend celle-là? fit le roux, agacé.

-Pour le chef, répliqua Ryûga.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'as rien dit? demanda-t-il au vert qui s'était installé dans un coin à l'opposé du sien. T'as une grande gueule pourtant.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne la tête là. Je voudrais dormir alors ce serait bien si vous pouviez vous taire.

Ils s'exécutèrent, trop épuisés pour s'énerver davantage.

_Fin du chapitre 6_


	8. Chapter 7: Sortie - dispersion

Fini le bac! C'est enfin les vacances! :D

Merci pour les reviews :].

À JESSICAT: Contente que le Kyoya d'Hansha te plaises.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 7: Sortie - dispersion **

Dès que les premières lueurs de l'aube caressèrent son visage, Kyoya se réveilla. Il se prépara avant d'attraper un coussin et de frapper ses camarades de chambres avec. Il estimait qu'ils avaient suffisamment dormi. Il descendait les escaliers pour accéder à la pièce principale quand ceux qu'il avait frappé émergèrent totalement de leur sommeil. Leurs exclamations de colère tirèrent toutes les personnes de la maison du sommeil.

Après avoir enlevé les barricades et pris leurs petit-déjeuner, leur hôtesse annonça:

-Nous allons nous promener aujourd'hui. La journée d'hier a été particulièrement mouvementée et je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si on n'était pas forcés de rester dans la même pièce encore plusieurs heures.

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ryûga, Kyoya et Ginga d'Hansha qui avaient des bleus et des égratignures partout. Tous acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils trouvaient l'idée bonne.

-Mais… le couvre-feu? se risqua Damure.

-Quel est le problème?

-Ben… comment savez-vous quand il s'arrête?

-C'est simple: le couvre-feu est automatiquement cessé dès le levé du soleil.

-Il n'y a pas d'heure précise? s'étonna Tsubasa.

-Non. On y va?

Ils suivirent l'adolescente à l'extérieur. À l'instant où ils sortirent, le pleurnichard et le roux sadique recommencèrent leur cirque. Ils furent, une énième fois de plus, interrompu par le blanc. Les étrangers ne faisaient quasiment plus attention à leur comportement.

-Vous voulez aller où? demanda la brune d'Hansha. Il y a…

-On peut se séparer, la coupa Kyoya.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, surpris par sa proposition.

-Tu veux qu'on se sépare dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas?

-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, cette ville a à peu près la même configuration que Bey-City. Alors, on ne risque pas de se perdre.

La remarque du maître de Leone était vraie. D'ailleurs, certains étaient gênés de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant qu'il ne le dît.

-À moins que vous ne vous perdiez à Bey-City, évidemment.

-J'imagine que vous êtes beaucoup à être d'accord pour ça, dit la brune d'Hansha. On se donne rendez-vous ici pour le déjeuner.

_J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège_, songea Kyoya d'Hansha. _Ou d'être surveillé. Ce qui est pire quand c'est eux deux…_

Ses compatriotes, Ryûga et Ginga étaient respectivement assis à sa gauche et à sa droite. Ils se regardaient avec mépris.

-Tu étais obligé de nous suivre? commença le blanc.

-J'ai envie d'être seul avec Kyoya. Barre-toi!

-C'est contradictoire.

-T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire!

-Oui et la réponse est non. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir à me supporter, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'incruster.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet! Tu ne laisses jamais mon Kyoya tranquille!

-N'inverse pas les rôles. Le seul qui harcèle Kyoya c'est toi.

-N'importe quoi!

-Alors j'imagine que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu le martyrise nuit et jour.

Le sujet de la dispute s'était recroquevillé dans une tentative désespérée de passer inaperçu. Il tirait sur sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Les disputes le terrifiaient. Il entendit le rouquin se lever et enclencher son launcher.

-On va régler ça par un duel de toupies! Celui qui perdra foutra la paix à Kyoya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature, soupira Ryûga en se levant à son tour.

L'adolescent aux yeux or fit pareil que son adversaire. Ils s'éloignèrent du banc pour avoir un terrain plus adapté à leur duel.

-Vous ne devriez pas…

-Ferme-la et admire Kyo! Je vais écraser ce minable en un coup.

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à me vaincre en un coup alors arrête de te vanter de choses que tu n'es pas capable de faire.

-Je t'ai pas causé sale type!

-Tu ferais mieux de reculer Kyoya. Tu risques d'être blessé.

Le vert se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des combattants. Trop occupés par leur combat, ceux-ci ne virent pas qu'il quittait le parc.

-Tu vas morfler!

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

L'adolescent à la chevelure argentée surveillait de loin les enfants qui jouaient à se courir après en riant. Le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient étaient beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'il se permît de les laisser gérer leur propre sécurité. Après de longues minutes, Yû se précipita vers lui, suivi par ses amis qui étaient, contrairement à lui, essoufflés.

-Hé Tsubasa! On voudrait des glaces!

-Encore?

-Comment ça encore? C'est la première fois que j'en demande de la journée et je n'en ai pas eu hier. Je me vide de mes forces…

-Pas la peine de continuer Yû, j'ai compris. Dis Yû… euh celui qui vit ici. Tu pourrais nous indiquer où on pourrait trouver des glaces s'il te plaît?

-Oui. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer.

Ils obéirent au blondinet d'Hansha. Les rues délabrées inquiétaient les étrangers qui ne côtoyaient pas ce genre de lieu habituellement. Les deux gamins s'étaient rapprochés de l'adolescent pour rechercher un peu de réconfort. Le double de Yû était tellement habitué à cette atmosphère qu'il n'angoissait pas en marchant entre les gigantesques bâtiments qui filtraient les rayons du soleil, assombrissant les ruelles poussiéreuses.

-C'est ici, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble.

-T'es sûr? lui demanda Yû.

Le maître de Libra, qui avait posé ses yeux sur le bâtiment, était sceptique. Primo, parce que la bâtisse ressemblait davantage à un tas de ruine qu'à autre chose. Et secundo, parce que la porte grande ouverte leur montrait une salle dénuée du moindre objet.

-Oui, venez.

L'enfant d'Hansha se faufila dans la lugubre demeure, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre. Le plancher grinçait, accentuant l'aspect effrayant du bâtiment.

-Bonjour. Que voulez-vous?

En entendant une voix résonner dans l'obscurité, Tsubasa sursauta. Il se détendit en constatant qu'elle appartenait à un vieil homme qui les regardait avec gentillesse.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Mais c'est le petit Yû! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?

-Très bien.

-Tu es venu avec des amis à ce que je vois. Pour te dire vrai, ça me soulage. D'habitude tu traîne toujours seul dans les rues. Cet endroit est tellement mal famé. Je m'inquiéterai moins en sachant que tu n'es pas seul.

-Merci.

-Que veux-tu que je t'apporte?

-Quatre glaces s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord.

Le vieil homme disparut par une porte, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

-On ne choisit pas les parfums des glaces? s'étonna Yû.

-Non. Il y a si peu de marchandises que c'est déjà surprenant qu'il y en ait.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

Ils ne purent lui poser plus de questions car le marchand était revenu avec une boîte dans les mains. Il la donna au garçon aux yeux verts.

-Tu as eu de la chance. Il me restait exactement quatre glaces. Elles sont au chocolat. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

Ce fut avec joie que Madoka s'assit sur un banc. Son double s'installa à côté d'elle. La première regardait avec gêne le paysage de désolation qui les entourait. Un frisson de peur parcourut son corps. Le silence était uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration. Des arbres aux branches dénuées de feuilles les encerclaient. Le sol sablonneux était jonché de pierres et de branchages. Le ciel était caché par de lourds nuages de pluie. Aucun éclat de couleur n'égayait le paysage monotone.

-C'est triste comme lieu…

-Je trouve ça plutôt joli.

-Tu trouves ça joli toi?

-Par rapport à d'autres endroits, oui.

La brune d'Hansha mordillait sa lèvre. Elle semblait soucieuse. Le remarquant, l'autre lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-En fait, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de laisser tout le monde se disperser comme ça. Je veux dire… tes amis ressemblent trait pour trait à des personnes vivant ici mais ils sont aussi leur opposé… Ça pourrait créer des problèmes…

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis!

-Je viens d'y penser. Tu crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller les chercher?

-Non. Ils les ont sûrement déjà créé ces problèmes. Ne t'en veux pas. Certains auraient de toute façon trouvé un moyen de nous fausser compagnie, alors n'y pense plus.

_Fin du chapitre 7_

J'ai vraiment hâte de finir le prochain chapitre! Je sais déjà ce qui se passera en général dedans. Il suffit juste que j'y ajoute quelques détails.


	9. Chapter 8: Sortie - mauvaise rencontre

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 8: Sortie - mauvaise rencontre**

Bien que ce n'était pas un trait essentiel de son caractère, Kyoya s'était dirigé vers les entrepôts abandonnés par curiosité. Il les vérifia un par un mais même ces lieux étaient plus délabrés que ceux d'origine. Et il n'y avait personne. La seule chose vivante en ce lieu était Kyoya. Ou sinon, elle se montrait extrêmement discrète pour réussir à échapper à son regard. C'était désert au point qu'il trouvait le Wolf Canyon débordant de vie en comparaison.

Il se promena en observant attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Puis, il longea les rives d'un fleuve asséché. Plus il avançait, plus le lit de ce fleuve était profond. En suivant ce chemin, il finit par rejoindre l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Il eut la même impression de vide que la veille. Il jeta un regard à la ville. Elle était entourée par un vaste désert, comme une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Rien jusqu'à l'horizon hormis la vaste étendue de sable.

Une fois de retour en ville, il décida d'aller à l'aéroport, en partie parce que tous les bâtiments privés à côté desquels il marchait semblaient plus inhabités les uns que les autres. Mais aussi parce qu'il se souvenait que son double en avait parlé et que celui de Ginga n'avait pas démenti ce point lors de leur dispute.

-Rah! C'est du n'importe quoi! s'exclama une voix.

La colère de son propriétaire était presque tangible. Kyoya cessa de marcher, dérouté. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Voulant voir à qui elle appartenait, il avança jusqu'à l'angle de la rue. Il fut tant surpris par ce qu'il dit qu'il ne parla pas immédiatement. La personne se trouvant à quelques pas de lui était un adolescent aux cheveux verts sombre, plus jeune que lui, et aux grands yeux bleus.

-Kakeru? murmura-t-il, choqué.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui. Kyoya savait que c'était le double de son petit frère. Il ne voulais pas voir ça. Il ne voulait absolument pas voir ça. Lorsqu'il vit son expression, son impression se confirma. Ce Kakeru ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il semblait même en colère. Il regretta aussitôt d'être venu dans ce coin de la ville.

-Pas encore toi… soupira l'autre, excédé.

-Comment ça?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait parti de la même famille que tu dois me coller tout le temps le pleurnichard. J'en ai marre de toi! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me gonfles.

Le visage du maître de Leone se décomposa. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kakeru parler de cette façon. Il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait le Ginga d'Hansha. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant ce dernier.

-Alors? Quand te décideras-tu à me laisser tranquille?

_Totalement son contraire, _songea Kyoya. _Exactement comme les autres. C'est quand même trop bizarre._

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu vas te remettre à pleurer?

Les yeux bleus de Kakeru d'Hansha s'arrondirent de surprise lorsque Kyoya saisit le col de sa veste. Il s'approcha de lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour être sûr d'avoir son entière attention.

-Écoute-moi bien. Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Ne me coupe pas! La prochaine fois que tu me manqueras de respect, je t'exploserai.

Il le lâcha. Le jeune le dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. Plus aucune trace d'énervement n'était visible sur son visage. Il semblait presque admiratif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas en ville.

Bon. Il y avait mieux pour débuter une conversation avec un inconnu, comme se présenter par exemple. Ça pourrait éviter quelques problèmes… Mais il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme tel. Avec l'autre Ginga, c'était facile: il y avait le vrai et le faux en même temps dans le même lieu. Là, c'était différent. Son petit frère se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde. De plus, il ne les avait pas accompagné dans leur voyage dimensionnel.

-Je reviens toujours. Tu le sais bien. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un autre endroit où aller…

-Et les États-Unis? demanda Kyoya sans réfléchir.

-Les États-Unis? C'est quoi ça?

-Le pays où tu vis enfin…

Le blader au lion soupira. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je vis à Hansha. Il n'y a rien d'autre… T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Que veux-tu dire par "rien d'autre"?

-Tu le sais bien. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Tu parles du désert qui entoure la ville?

-Kyoya… gémit Kakeru comme une supplique.

-Ou du fait qu'Hansha est délabrée?

-Arrête! Tais-toi! Ne dis plus rien! Pourquoi tu me poses des questions alors que tu connais les réponses?! Pourquoi?! Je ne comprends pas… Tu es tellement étrange… Tu ne pleurniches pas. C'est pourtant ce que tu fais d'habitude. Même quand il n'y a aucunes raisons pour le faire d'ailleurs.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices le regarda. Il l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il soupira en regrettant de ne pas avoir commencé par se présenter.

-En fait… Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose…

Il raconta au double de Kakeru ce qui s'était passé depuis le combat du rouquin, la veille, jusqu'au jour présent. Plus il parlait, plus le jeune semblait étonné pour ne pas dire ahuri. Il l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux écarquillé, ressemblant davantage au petit frère de Kyoya.

-C'est pas banal ça… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

-Tu me crois? Comme ça, sans preuves?

-C'est normal. T'es tellement différent de mon frère… Je trouvais bien que c'était trop beau qu'il devienne courageux du jour au lendemain.

La voix de Kakeru était remplie d'amertume. Il s'était assis par terre pendant que Kyoya parlait. Il leva son visage vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-À quoi il ressemble?

-Qui?

-L'autre moi.

-Oh lui… il est toujours de bonne humeur, enthousiaste, souriant… mais il est aussi tête en l'air et très naïf. En plus, il a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Je crois même qu'il en est dépourvu.

-Ça a l'air d'être un sacré boulet.

Ce bref résumé fit sourire Kyoya.

-Et toi, tu as l'air de l'adorer.

Il haussa les épaules alors que Kakeru se mettait tranquillement debout.

-Je vais venir avec toi. J'ai envie de savoir à quoi ressemblent les autres doubles.

-Comme tu veux.

Le maître de Leone reprit la route, suivi par l'habitant d'Hansha.

-Tu ne prends pas ta moto? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Ma quoi?

-Moto. Tu sais le truc à deux roues que tu conduis n'importe comment et que…

Le vert s'interrompit subitement. Il faisait encore la description de son petit frère au lieu de considérer son double comme une toute autre personne. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-Désolé. Ça, c'est ce que pense l'autre Kakeru.

-Pas grave. Il aime les motos?

-C'est une des choses qui l'amuse. Pas toi?

-Non, il n'y en a pas ici. En fait, le peu des moyens de transport qui restaient ont été emmenés et désassemblés il y a trois quatre ans. Il ne reste plus qu'un avion pour transporter des marchandises.

-Mais ton frère a dit qu'il allait te chercher à l'aéroport…

-C'est parce qu'en échange de mon aide, le pilote accepte que je l'accompagne.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence un moment. Bien que ce fût la fin de la matinée, personne d'autre qu'eux n'arpentait les rues. Ce détail interpella Kyoya.

-Cette ville est déserte? finit-il par demander.

-Non. Les gens sont calfeutrés chez eux.

-Même en dehors des couvre-feux? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Ils ne sortent que pour aller chercher de quoi se nourrir.

-Mais toi et les autres, vous êtes toujours fourrés dehors.

-C'est parce qu'on n'a pas peur. On obéit juste au couvre-feu. La plus grande partie des habitants d'Hansha sont terrifiés à l'idée même de sortir.

-Donc, tous ces immeubles sont habités.

-Exactement. Tu voudrais qu'on aille dans l'un d'eux? Histoire de te prouver que c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi pas.

Kyoya regarda le plus jeune ouvrir la porte la plus proche et se précipiter à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Il le suivit plus calmement. La pièce était aussi délabrée que l'extérieur. Rien ne montrait que ce lieu était habité. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et les débris d'objets qui s'y trouvaient. Les meubles étaient soit cassés, soit renversés.

-Il y a des gens ici?

-J'en suis sûr. Viens, on va vérifier l'étage.

En voyant que Kyoya le suivait toujours, Kakeru sourit. Ce n'était certainement pas son frère qui aurait fait ça. Il serait resté dehors en disant que c'était trop dangereux. Le jeune grimpait les marches quatre à quatre.

-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il, une fois à l'étage.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le vert le suivait toujours. Comme c'était le cas, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'étage.

-Kakeru!

Il vit apparaître devant lui un homme armé d'un couteau. Ce dernier essaya de le poignarder mais l'adolescent fut tiré en arrière. Il sentit une main attraper son poignet et le tirer dans les escaliers.

-Ramène-toi!

Kyoya l'entraîna en courant dans les rues. Il en traversa plusieurs, sans chemin précis à suivre, avant de s'arrêter. Il se retourna, observa s'ils étaient suivis puis son attention se reporta sur son cadet.

-Tu n'as rien?

-Non, répondit l'autre confus.

-Tant mieux. On va directement aller au point de rendez-vous. D'accord?

Kakeru hocha silencieusement la tête. Il lui emboîta le pas dès qu'il se remit en marche. Il était encore plus déboussolé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il l'admirait. Vraiment. Le seul problème était sa ressemblance physique avec son frère. Cela lui montrait comment il aurait pu être. Il regrettait sincèrement que les doubles n'aient pas un caractère identique.


	10. Chapter 9: Sortie - le pari

Merci pour les reviews! :D

À Solynn Galaxy: J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à la JE:]. Il y aura au moins un autre double.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 9: Sortie-Le pari**

Kyoya d'Hansha s'était mis à courir. Il en avait marre que Ginga se battît à la moindre occasion contre Ryûga. Il lui cherchait des ennuis tout le temps. Pourtant Ryûga était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. En fait, il ne le comprenait absolument pas. De plus, il lui faisait peur. Il le terrifiait même. L'adolescent espéra que leur combat durerait longtemps, comme cela il pourrait rester seul. Il se précipita à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Il heurta quelque chose violemment, au point qu'il fut projeté contre le sol. Il se redressa douloureusement, une main posée sur son front.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas blessé?

Reconnaissant la voix, il redressa la tête. Seul son timbre doux l'avait empêché de s'enfuir en quatrième vitesse. Ginga lui souriait en douceur en lui tendant la main. Il accepta l'aide proposée sans se poser de question. Il laissa le rouquin l'aider à se relever.

-Merci monsieur Ginga.

-Pourquoi tu courais comme ça?

-Je ne voulais plus voir Ginga et Ryûga se disputer.

-Ton ami Ryûga? Il a l'air calme.

-En fait… c'est plutôt Ginga qui s'énerve et Ryûga lui répond calmement.

-Ah bon.

Le vert hocha la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Il passa ses main sur son visage.

-Et vous? Vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis?

-Non. Je voulais trouver Kyoya pour qu'on passe la matinée ensemble mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Comme je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est allé, je ne peux pas le trouver.

-Je vois.

Ils se turent un instant, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener? proposa Ginga. À moins que tu préfères rester seul.

-Je veux bien me promener avec vous monsieur.

-Euh… est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur?

-Bien sûr.

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler "monsieur". Après tout, on a un peu près le même âge…

-D'accord. Vous voulez aller où?

-Nulle part en particulier. J'ai juste envie de me promener.

Ils se baladèrent, sans discuter dans un premier temps mais la curiosité grandissante de Ginga lui fit interrompre le silence.

-Pourquoi ils se battaient?

-Qui?

-Tes amis… Je veux dire… Ryûga a l'air si calme, ça me surprend de lui.

La fin de sa phrase lui paraissait inadaptée même s'il ne s'agissait pas du Ryûga qu'il avait combattu.

-Ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui avait le droit de rester avec moi. Ils le font toujours, mais ça ne sert jamais à rien.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que même celui des deux qui perd refuse de me laisser avec l'autre. Ils ne respectent jamais le pari. Alors à chaque fois ils restent tous les deux avec moi.

-C'est inutile.

-Tout à fait.

-Et voilà! J'ai _encore_ gagné.

Ginga d'Hansha se pavanait, fier d'avoir vaincu son rival. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, regardant avec mépris le double de Ryûga qui gardait la tête baissée, ravalant son agacement. Le roux savourait sa victoire.

-Alors mon Kyoya, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait? Nous allons pouvoir rester rien que tous les deux…

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il constata que l'objet de ses pensées avait disparu. Il le chercha partout mais ne le trouva pas. Le blanc s'amusa de cette situation au début mais en voyant que, malgré tous ses efforts, son adversaire n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur leur ami, il s'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kyoya de s'éclipser de cette façon.

-Mais où est-il? s'agaça le roux. Pourquoi il n'est pas là? Depuis quand il ne tient pas ses promesses?!

-Techniquement, il n'a rien promis.

-Boucle-la! J't'ai pas sonné!

-Ne pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas entendre de réponse.

-Tu m'énerves!

-C'est réciproque.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER!

-Tu préfère qu'on continue à se disputer ou qu'on aille chercher Kyoya?

Le clone de Ginga se mura dans un silence buté. Comprenant son choix, le blanc passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser la parole. Il sortit du parc. Le propriétaire de Pegasus attendit un peu avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils arpentèrent ensemble les rues de la ville à la recherche de leur ami. Au lieu de se séparer, ce qui aurait été plus pratique, ils ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle, de peur que l'autre ne gardât le vert pour lui sans prévenir son adversaire. C'était donc en se surveillant avec méfiance qu'ils recherchaient l'adolescent.

-Il sera bientôt midi! pesta Ginga. Il est passé où cet abruti?! Quelle perte de temps! Quand je le retrouverai, je lui ferai payer!

-Si t'en as assez, tu n'as qu'à abandonner.

-Hors de question! J'ai gagné et j'ai le droit de l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-Toujours aussi possessif. Avec une personne en plus.

-Tu vas arrêter de me critiquer? Tu ne vaux rien alors tu ferais mieux de ramper comme le misérable insecte que tu es.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne répondit même pas au roux, l'énervant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu fais exprès, siffla Ginga.

-Quoi?

-Tu nous fait tourner en rond pour que je ne puisse pas le trouver.

Ryûga soupira.

-… exactement ça, entendirent-ils.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant la voix de leur ami. Ginga fut le premier à se précipiter vers son origine. Le blanc, lui, avança tranquillement.

-Kyoya… TOI!

En arrivant en face du vert, ils virent qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'habitant de Bey-City. Ce dernier était accompagné par Kakeru qui les regardait méchamment.

-Kakeru… T'es pas mort, comme c'est dommage, le nargua le rouquin.

-Tu…! commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le jeune cessa de parler car Kyoya avait placé son bras entre lui et Ginga d'Hansha, l'empêchant d'attaquer.

-Quel est ton problème? T'as encore perdu ton animal de compagnie?

-La ferma, gronda le roux.

-T'aurais pas vu notre Kyoya par hasard? demanda le blanc.

-Non. On n'a pas rencontré le pleurnichard.

-Dommage… Je vais devoir chercher ailleurs…

-Comment ça "tu"? Je l'ai cherché avec toi!

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Ils s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant des deux adolescents qui repartirent sans faire attention à eux.

-C'est vraiment sympa de parler avec toi, sourit Kyoya d'Hansha.

-Tant mieux. J'espère qu'on aura encore l'occasion de se promener ensemble.

-Moi aussi.

Le détenteur vit une horloge. Il se faisait tard.

-On va devoir rentrer sinon Madoka va être furieuse.

Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Elle est terrifiante, répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frémir.

-Tu-tu as peur de ta Madoka mais pas du Ginga qui vit ici…

-Crois-moi, elle est mille fois plus effrayante.

Kyoya d'Hansha se mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Déjà qu'il trouvait son compatriote aux cheveux flamme terrifiant… L'autre Madoka devait être un véritable monstre.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce-C'est rien.

Ils prirent la direction de la demeure de leur hôtesse. Des bruits de pas se mirent à résonner derrière eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se retourner, un éclair noir se jeta sur le vert et le fit tomber par terre.

-Aïe!

-Alors Kyo, on essayait de fuir? Fit Ginga d'Hansha qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un sourire sadique. Je vais devoir te punir…

Le double de Ryûga arriva plus calmement. Il aida son ami à se relever.

-Tu sais, continua l'autre, j'ai gagné donc je t'ai pour moi pour toute la journée.

-Tu rêves là. Comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec lui après ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois.

-On a fait que s'amuser! T'es juste jaloux parce que t'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place. Et il a apprécié. N'est-ce pas Kyo?

L'interpellé était devenu écarlate. Ayant pitié de lui, Ginga décida d'intervenir.

-Vous devriez arrêter, les conseilla-t-il. On est censé être de retour avant midi à la maison.

-J'en ai rien à foutre!

-Moi, je préférerais y aller, murmura le vert. Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter mademoiselle Madoka.

-Et c'est ce qui était convenu, ajouta le blanc.

Les trois partirent en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Après un soupir hargneux, Ginga d'Hansha fini par les suivre.


	11. Chapter 10: Sortie - première réponse

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 10: Sortie - première réponse**

-Vous voulez vraiment venir avec moi? demanda Hyoma, quelque peu surpris.

-Oui, répondit Nile. Tu as dit que tu allais essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Je voudrais t'aider. Cet endroit est tellement étrange… Sans parler des habitants. Et nos hôtes ne nous disent pas tout.

Damure acquiesça silencieusement pour montrer qu'il partageait l'avis de son ami.

-Je vois… C'est d'accord. De toute façon, on trouvera sûrement plus de renseignement à trois.

Après une longue heure de marche, ils s'assirent sur un muret, fatigués. Ils avaient frappé à des dizaines de portes sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Mais, contrairement à certains adolescents aux cheveux verts, ils n'étaient pas rentrés sans autorisation dans les bâtiments. Difficile de croire dans ces conditions que cette ville était habitée.

-Soit il n'y a personne, soit les gens sont trop méfiants pour venir nous parler.

-Tu crois que c'est possible d'être méfiants à ce point.

-Pourtant, c'est exactement ça, étrangers.

Le maître d'Aries se figea. Cette voix… il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se força à reprendre son calme en se raisonnant. Les personnes vivant dans ce monde étaient l'exact opposées de celles qu'ils connaissaient à BeyCity. Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui les avait interpellé. Ses compagnons de route étaient déjà en train de dévisager l'adolescent qui leur était parfaitement inconnu.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… Excusez-moi.

-Qui es-tu? demanda Nile.

-Reiji Mizuchi. Vous êtes les étrangers dont m'a parlé Madoka.

-C'est ça, répondit Hyoma bien que ce n'était pas une question.

Il observait attentivement le nouveau venu. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne se montrait pas du tout agressif. Il semblait même plutôt gentil.

-Comment tu as deviné?

-Je connais certains de vos doubles et aucune personne vivant ici ne se comporterait de cette façon.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-À Hansha, les gens ne restent pas en pleine rue en espérant croiser du monde.

Cela, ils l'avaient remarqué tout seul. Ils avaient compris que leurs hôtes étaient sûrement les rares personnes de cet étrange endroit qui acceptaient de leur parler mais ils ne paraissaient pas vouloir les aider à connaître un peu plus ce pays.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de répondre à nos questions sur ce pays? interrogea Hyoma.

-Non.

Les étrangers échangèrent un regard soulagé. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas faits tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Tu peux nous dire pour quelle raison on a croisé pratiquement personne ici? commença Nile.

-Tout simplement parce que les gens ont peur.

-De quoi?

-Des autres, du couvre-feu, des dirigeants, des…

-Les dirigeants? l'interrompit Hyoma, surpris.

-Ce sont les personnes qui contrôlent Hansha. Ils vivent dans un fort à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici mais leur cruauté terrifie les gens. De plus, ils possèdent les armes les plus sophistiquées de ce monde. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle personne ne se révolte jamais.

-La principale?

-Il y a aussi le fait qu'eux seuls possèdent une quantité suffisante de vivres pour que les habitants d'Hansha ne meurent pas de faim.

-Ce sont eux qui ont mis le couvre-feu?

-Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a toujours existé.

Cette réponse les déçut. Ils se demandaient quelles autres questions ils pourraient poser sur les dirigeants alors que Reiji levait la tête. Son regard s'obscurcit.

-On devrait partir, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Les gens d'ici sont paranos. Ils risquent de s'énerver s'ils voient qu'on reste immobile à discuter.

Ryûga s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce pays complètement délabré où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Personne qu'il pouvait écraser à l'aide de sa fidèle L-Drago. C'était bien sympa d'avoir du temps libre mais c'était inutile s'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il soupira. En plus il allait devoir supporter les doubles dégénérés et le matou vert sans oublier le rouquin et sa clique. Il eut une soudaine envie de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il envoya sa toupie contre les immeubles.

-L-Drago.

Un dragon rouge apparut et détruisit un grand nombre de bâtiments. Des tas de gravats s'amoncelèrent autour de l'Empereur Dragon. Il récupéra sa toupie sans remarquer les regards terrifiés qui le suivaient.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers la maison de leur hôtesse tout en écoutant attentivement ce que disait Reiji. Rien qu'en parlant des dirigeants, ils avaient plus appris sur ce pays que la veille. Apparemment, personne n'osait parler d'eux car ils étaient souvent considérés par les habitants d'Hansha comme des dieux. Les légendes urbaines voulaient que le simple fait de sortir fut un affront pour eux et que leurs armes leur permettraient de détruire la ville en un claquement de doigt. Leur discussion sur les dirigeants s'était achevée sur le fait que quelqu'un en connaissait plus que le bordeaux à ce sujet et qu'il pourrait mieux les informer.

-Au fait, Madoka t'a prévenu de notre arrivée, dit Nile. Ça ne t'a rendu curieux d'apprendre que des doubles de personnes que tu connais arrivaient d'un autre monde?

-Il se passe déjà tant de choses bizarres ici. Une de plus ou de moins, ça ne fait pas de grande différence.

Ils arrivèrent en avance devant le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils discutèrent avec ceux qui s'y trouvaient de ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant la matinée. À l'heure prévue, tout le monde se trouvait devant la maison. Personne n'avait envie d'énerver Madoka. Surtout Kyoya d'Hansha qui, à présent, tremblait en la voyant sans que la concernée ne comprît pourquoi. Ce que lui avait dit Ginga l'avait terrifié. Ce dernier tentait de le rassurer en disant qu'il avait exagéré mais rien n'y faisait, le double du vert la voyait comme un monstre capable de commettre les pires atrocités. Son petit frère faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder parce qu'il lui faisait trop honte. Il préférait largement discuter avec celui de BeyCity qu'il trouvait trop classe. Ginga d'Hansha, lui, voulait à tout prix rejoindre son souffre-douleur pour le torturer un peu mais son compatriote aux cheveux blancs l'en empêchait. En bref, tout se passait normalement.

-Ce qui me surprends le plus, c'est que tu ais un frère, répéta Nile à Kyoya. Tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de lui.

-Et alors? On faisait équipe pour gagner les championnats du monde, on n'étais pas là pour parler de nos familles.

-Yoyo est vraiment pas sympa avec ses amis. Gingi, tu ferais mieux de sortir avec Kyosha. Conseil d'ami.

-Quoi?! s'emporta Kyoya.

-Tu sais… J'aime vraiment Kyoya alors non. Mais… c'est qui Kyosha?

-Le Kyoya qui pleure tout le temps! J'ai donné des surnoms différents à ceux d'Hansha pour vous différencier. Alors, il y a: Kyosha, Ryûsha, Masasha, Dokasha, Yûsha et Ginsha!

-C'est ridicule, marmonna le vert.

-T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça! rugit le double du roux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon je te réduirai en charpie et je jetterai tes os aux chiens!

-Tu menaces beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a la trouille de sortir pendant un couvre-feu, se moqua Kyoya.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Madoka d'Hansha frappa dans ses mains pour capter leur attention.

-Vu que deux personnes nous ont rejointes et aussi à cause des évènements d'hier je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux changer la répartition des chambres.

-Je préfèrerais parler des dirigeants, protesta Hyoma.

-On le fera après manger.

Le bouclé fut surpris par sa réaction. Malgré ce que leur avait dit Reiji sur les habitants d'Hansha, elle n'avait pas cillé à la mention des dirigeants. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, leurs doubles se comportait d'une manière différente des autres citoyens de ce pays.

-Manger? demanda Ginga, soudainement intéressé par la discussion. Est-ce qu'il y aura des hamburgers?

-Oui.

-Je t'adoooore!

Il bondit au cou de leur hôtesse faisant grogner Kyoya qui le trouvait un peu trop reconnaissant pour de simples hamburgers.

-Yoyo est jaloux-euh! chantonna Yû.

-N'importe quoi! Je veux juste connaître la répartition des chambres pour qqu'on passe à autre chose.

-Si tu as une idée, propose-la.

-Ginga et moi dans la même chambre. Et les autres… n'importe où, ça m'est complètement égal.

-Je suis d'accord si j'ai le droit de filmer, dit Madoka.

-Moi, je suis contre, annonça Ryûga. La nuit, je veux dormir. Pas vous entendre faire des cochonneries.

Yû éclata de rire alors que Ginga rougit violemment. La remarque faite par le blanc l'avait horriblement gêné. Ayant vu que leur hôtesse partageait l'avis du dragon, Kyoya soupira d'agacement.


	12. Chapter 11: Les recherches

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 11: Les recherches**

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, qui avait duré longtemps à cause de l'appétit féroce de Ginga, ils s'assirent en cercle dans le salon pour continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé avant leur déjeuner.

-Comme promis, vous allez nous parler des dirigeants, annonça Hyoma. Que savez-vous de plus sur eux?

-Rien, malheureusement, répondit Reiji. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais sur le sujet.

-Mais… ça ne vaut rien! Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont, où ils vivent ni pourquoi ce sont eux qui vous donnent des ordres.

-Comme si c'était simple d'enquêter sur le sujet, marmonna le double de Masamune. On ne peut pas interroger les habitants d'Hansha sans risquer de nous faire tuer et on ne peut pas quitter la ville alors que les dirigeants n'y viennent jamais. Vous comprenez? Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire, dit Nile pour le calmer.

Madoka dévisagea Kakeru qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il était assis à côté de Kyoya qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle. Étonnamment, ce dernier ne l'envoyait pas promener.

-Lui, il peut quitter la ville, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Le propriétaire de Chimera la regarda méchamment tandis que les étrangers l'observaient.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

-Tu as peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, la voix chargée de sarcasme. Pour les ravitaillements, les dirigeants nous demandent de venir directement à leur forteresse. Ils nous offrent même l'hospitalité à cause du long chemin qu'on a fait pour y arriver.

-Tu te moques de moi?!

-Je le ferais pas si tu ne posais pas de question stupide!

Il détourna son visage d'eux pour bouder.

-Vous avez dit que les habitants d'Hansha ne veulent même pas parler des dirigeants. Pourquoi agissez-vous de manière différente? demanda Tsubasa.

-Pourquoi pas? fit le double du roux alors que ses compatriotes s'entre-regardaient.

-Vous savez, à part vous on ne connait personne ici, les rassura la technicienne. Si c'est un secret, on pourra le garder.

-Je vous assure que ça n'est rien d'important, répliqua leur hôtesse.

Même les plus crédules des étrangers ne la crurent pas; Tout dans l'attitude des habitants d'Hansha montrait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Ils ne leur mentaient pas mais ils ne leur disaient pas la vérité.

-Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, je retourne me promener, déclara Kyoya en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux éviter de sortir l'après-midi à cause du couvre-feu.

Le maître de Leone grogna pour montrer son irritation alors que les citoyens d'Hansha se dispersaient dans les autres pièces de la maison pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions. Le vert se laissa tomber sur le plancher.

-De toute façon, rien de tout ça nous regarde. Alors autant retourner chez nous.

-Ah oui? Et on fait comment?

-Il y a tous les doubles de notre monde ici.

-Donc, il suffirait de retrouver celui que Ginga a combattu avant qu'on atterrisse ici, sourit Madoka.

Une certaine euphorie les gagna quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient enfin une solution pour quitter le pays désertique. Il leur suffirait de quadriller la ville le lendemain matin pour trouver ce blader et lui demander de l'aide. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir retourner chez eux. La plupart d'entre eux se mit à parler vivement, surexcité à l'idée d'avoir une porte de sortie. Seul Ginga ne semblait pas se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Le remarquant, Kyoya s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-On devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez nous… Je veux dire… les gens d'Hansha ont tellement de problèmes, on pourrait les aider à en résoudre certains…

-Mais ils ne veulent pas de notre aide, objecta Tsubasa.

-C'est vrai…

-Gingi a raison! Yûsha et les autres nous ont aidé. On ne peut pas partir sans rien faire pour eux.

Cette phrase eut un effet culpabilisant. Ils se questionnèrent du regard mais ginga et Yû les avait convaincu.

-D'accord mais s'ils n'acceptent pas notre aide, on retourne dans notre mode sans regrets.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, décidé à convaincre leurs amis d'Hansha tout comme il avait convaincu ses amis. Il se leva pour aller chercher les sosies et les rassembla dans la salle principale.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous nous voulez encore? râla le double de Ginga en arrivant.

Il restait debout, bras croisés, les toisant avec le plus profond mépris.

-On voulait savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide…

-De l'aide? De votre part? Ne me fais pas rire.

-Laisse-moi leur expliqua Ginga, ordonna Madoka à son ami qui ne savait que répondre à son double.

Elle se mit debout pour faire face au sadique sans ressentir la moindre peur. Elle affrontait son regard, ce qui l'énervait profondément.

-On sais comment quitter ce pays. On se demandait si on ne peut pas vous aider pour vous remercier de votre accueil. Vous avez l'air d'avoir des problèmes et, dans notre monde, on a l'habitude d'en résoudre des plutôt difficiles.

-Si vous pouvez partir, dégagez et foutez-nous la paix!

-On pourrait leur expliquer, déclara Ryûga d'Hansha. Après, ils n'auront qu'à faire leur choix puisqu'ils auront la possibilité de partir.

-Tu as raison, murmura leur hôtesse. Vous en pensez quoi?

-S'ils veulent s'attirer des ennuis, ça les regarde, marmonna le roux.

-Ça ne leur coûtera rien s'ils ont une échappatoire, dit Reiji.

-Je-je pense que c'est une bonne idée, hésita Kyosha.

-Au mieux, il y aura des personnes de plus de notre côté, affirma le double de Masamune.

-J'suis d'accord, annonça Kakeru qui voulait que Kyoya restât.

-Nous leur devons bien des explications, fit Yûsha.

Les étrangers avaient juste compris qu'ils voulaient bien leur dire ce qu'il se passait. Par-contre, ce qu'ils sous-entendaient, c'était une autre histoire. Au moins, ils avaient accepté de leur expliquer, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Masamune d'Hansha se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

-Venez, ordonna-t-il avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Ils le suivirent dans une salle où les murs étaient tapissés de livres laissant seulement de la place pour une grande table, une fenêtre et la porte. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement les milliers de volumes serrés sur les étagères.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Les livres édités dans ce pays. Il y en a quelques uns sur son histoire et sa géographie. Malheureusement, ils sont répétitifs. Malgré le fait qu'ils ont été écrits à des époques différentes (parfois à plusieurs siècles de différence), leurs contenus sont identiques. Comme si ces textes avaient été dictés par quelqu'un. Et, il n'y a aucune information sur les dirigeants. Ils ne sont pas mentionnés une seule fois dans tous ces livres.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Que c'est étrange que personne ne connaissent ceux qui dirigent le pays. Et que malgré ça, tout le monde obéit à leurs ordres.

Ginga d'Hansha soupira bruyamment, excédé que son compatriote ne dît pas franchement les choses.

-En gros, on est contre les dirigeants. On cherche des informations sur eux en toute illégalité avec comme objectif de les faire chuter. Et si quelqu'un l'apprend, on est tous morts.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux.

-Exactement.

-Votre groupe existe depuis longtemps?

-Je dirais trois ans mais nous avons ce projet en tête depuis plus longtemps. S'ériger contre les dirigeants est très risqué. À notre connaissance, nous sommes les seuls à le faire.


	13. Chapter 12:D'autres citoyens

À Solynn Galaxy: Merci pour tes reviews:D. C'est vrai que la solution de leur retour est plutôt simple^-^. S'il ne veut pas les aider? Eh ben… disons que Kyoya et Ryûga savent se montrer trèèès persuasifs. Il accepterait assez vite de leur donner son aide. En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant :).

**Disclamer:** C'est étonnant mais les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Chapitre 12: D'autres citoyens**

-Tout est clair maintenant? conclut Madoka d'Hansha.

Les étrangers hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Plus le temps passait, plus ils amassaient d'informations sur ce pays et mieux ils comprenaient ce monde si différent du leur.

-Si vous voulez tant nous aider que ça, il va falloir bosser.

-C'est d'accord, fit Ginga d'un air décidé que Kyoya trouva mignon.

-Pour l'instant, c'est surtout de la recherche, annonça Masasha. Quand nous aurons réuni suffisamment de données, nous passerons à l'action.

À ce mot, les maîtres de Leone et de L-Drago levèrent la tête, subitement intéressés par la discussion. La perspective d'une future bataille les fit adhérer à la compassion du roux. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, rester ici se révèlerait amusant.

-On commence demain, dit la brune d'Hansha. On avait mis notre travail en pause pendant que vous étiez là mais nous allons pouvoir le reprendre.

-Parce que vous savez-vous montrer sérieux? demanda Nile, sceptique.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Que, pour l'instant, vous vous êtes surtout comporté comme des clowns.

Le rouquin d'Hansha se leva d'un bond, prêt à se battre, furieux qu'on lui manquât de respect. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'égyptien qui conservait son éternel sang-froid. Il l'ignorait même, l'énervant davantage.

-C'est vrai que certains d'entre nous se montrent extrêmement immatures mais quand ils le veulent bien, ils savent de quelles manière se comporter pour atteindre leur objectif, déclara le double de la technicienne.

-On te fait confiance, dit Yû en souriant.

-Ne parle pas pour moi, s'agaça Kyoya.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire demain pour vous aider? Demanda Hyoma. Si vous nous expliquez maintenant, ça nous fera perdre moins de temps demain.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, on s'occupera des recherches, commença Masamune d'Hansha. Plus précisément, on essaye de trouver l'endroit où vivent les dirigeants. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que Kakeru quitte souvent la ville pour voyager.

-J'avais raison! s'exclama Madoka.

-Peut-être mais, en plusieurs années, il n'a toujours rien trouvé, se moqua Ginsha.

-La ferme! Normalement, t'es censé m'aider. Pas rester en ville à harceler le pleurnichard.

-Il a raison Ginga, fit le clone de Masamune. Si tu faisais les choses correctement au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, notre travail serait plus avancé.

-Qu'on fasse les choses bien ou non, tu te plains tout le temps alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, persuadé qu'ils en comprendraient le sens sans qu'il eût besoin de l'expliquer. Il s'assit à côté de son souffre-douleur qui semblait plus calme que d'habitude. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en le voyant si proche de lui.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans le désert qui entoure la ville pour vos recherches? interrogea Tsubasa.

-Il est éloigné. L'aller-retour dure plusieurs heures. On a juste le temps de revenir avant midi. Parfois le couvre-feu sonne peu après cette heure-là…

Dans un bâtiment délabré, aux recoins sombres et poussiéreux, une personne était assise devant un bureau sur lequel une feuille blanche était posée. Sa pâleur contrastait avec l'obscurité l'entourant. Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de prendre un stylo. Elle s'apprêtait à écrire mais interrompit son geste en entendant la porte grincer. Elle releva la tête. Trois personne entrèrent dans la pièce et lui firent face. Elles s'inclinèrent.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Il se passe des choses étrange en ville, annonça un des nouveaux venus. Il faudrait _les _en informer.

-D'accord. Expliquez-moi la situation.

-Des gens, des adolescents pour être plus précis, se comportent vraiment bizarrement.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir?

-En fait, ils ne viennent pas d'Hansha.

Une lueur étrange illumina les yeux de l'écrivain qui leur demanda plus de détails. Apparemment, ces gens ressemblaient à certains des citoyens d'Hansha tout en étant totalement différent d'eux. De plus, les citoyens en question les hébergeaient. L'écrivain s'empressa de tout noter. Finalement, il _leur_ offrait des nouvelles de choix. Il écrit quand même dans un coin de page les noms des témoins au cas où ils aient menti. Bien que cette possibilité était inimaginable. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire, il les répudia. Il attendit de longues minutes avant de sortir dehors. Il posa sa feuille, pliée soigneusement, sur le perron.

Les adolescents entendirent la cloche sonner plus tôt que la veille, annonçant le couvre-feu. Ils durent cesser leur discussion pour barricader la maison.

-On devrait peut-être aller dormir maintenant, proposa Kyosha, songeur.

-Et pourquoi?

Il sursauta. Il rougit en comprenant qu'il avait parlé à vive voix.

-En fait… comme ça on pourrait se lever plus tôt et avoir plus de temps pour nos recherches… enfin… je dis ça comme ça… Pas la peine d'y faire attention…

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire avant l'aube.

-On va faire comme ça.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, on a qu'à aller dormir maintenant.

-On ne mange pas? s'inquiéta Ginga.

-Non. Il vaut mieux économiser la nourriture.

-Mais, si je ne mange pas ce soir je vais mouriiiiir. Je commence déjà à me sentir mal.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ginga, marmonna Kyoya. On a d'autres préoccupations que la nourriture. Par exemple, la répartition des chambres. Parce que je ne retourne pas avec les deux malades.

-T'es mal placé pour parler.

-Ferme-la sale lézard.

-On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant? demanda Madoka.

-Et il est _hors de question _que Ginga dorme dans la même chambre que le pleurnichard, continua-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à son double.

-Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux? Vous allez dormir ensemble? l'interrogea la brune avec intérêt.

-Pas du tout! Je préfère le garder à l'œil. C'est tout.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance? demanda tristement le rouquin.

-Bien sûr que si! Mais pas à eux.

L'hôtesse soupira, ennuyée par ce problème auquel elle ne pensait plus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre la scène de la veille. Elle balaya du regard ses invités qui n'en avaient rien à faire.

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble.

-C'est bien ce que je comptait faire.

Le vert attira Ginga contre lui en lançant un regard plein de défi à son double qui se pelotonna contre son fauteuil, ne comprenant pas la raison de son ressentiment.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis longtemps, une silhouette marchait dans les rues sombres de la ville. Bien qu'elle fût dans le noir total, elle avançait sans difficulté. Elle connaissait par cœur son itinéraire. C'était le seul être vivant à avoir osé s'aventurer dehors lors du couvre-feu. Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment délabré, semblable à tant d'autre dans cette ville. Elle se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir ramasser un morceau de papier posé sur des marches. Elle l'observa puis la glissa sous un pan de sa tunique avant de repartir.


	14. Chapter 13: Exil

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 13: Exil**

Comme prévu, ils se levèrent à l'aube. Ils se préparèrent à affronter la journée puis se décidèrent de se diviser en groupe pour mener les recherches le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, ni cette journée ni les suivantes n'apportèrent les résultats escomptés. Certains s'impatientaient tandis que les autres se résignaient à devoir attendre. Mais, même en persévérant, ils ne trouvaient rien. Tous commencèrent à en avoir assez. De plus, nombreux comme ils l'étaient, la réserve de nourriture se vidait au point qu'il ne restât pratiquement rien le cinquième jour.

-Personne n'a de piste? demanda une énième fois Ginga.

-Pas plus qu'il y a une seconde, répliqua Madoka.

Une grande partie des adolescents étaient installés dans la salle principale tandis que l'autre était partie faire des courses. Bien que la plupart ait proposé de l'aide, seuls quelques uns étaient sortis pour plus de discrétion. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que les habitants d'Hansha se doutassent de quelque chose.

-Ça commence à bien faire, râla Kyoya.

-C'est normal qu'on ait encore rien trouvé, affirma Hyoma. Après tout, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il cherchent, ce n'est pas en quatre jours qu'on allait trouver une solution.

-Je sais, murmura le roux.

Ils se redressèrent tous en entendant la porte grincer. Les doubles de Madoka, de Ginga, de Kyoya et de Ryûga entrèrent dans la maison. Le maître de Pegasus vit avec déception qu'ils n'avaient rapporté qu'un unique sac de nourriture.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a pu trouver, s'excusa la brune en s'asseyant. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose.

-Je vois ça…

-Arrête de pleurnicher! s'emporta le roux d'Hansha. Si vous n'étiez pas restés, on aurait eu assez de nourriture pour une semaine de plus au moins!

-On serait pas restés si vous saviez vous débrouiller seuls, le blâma Kyoya.

-Te plains pas! C'est vous qui avez insisté pour nous coller!

-J'ai rien demandé!

-Moi non plus!

Ginga d'Hansha lui tourna le dos. Il prit le bras du clone du vert et l'entraîna dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. L'hôtesse soupira.

-J'aurais tellement aimé vous accueillir dans de meilleures conditions.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura son double.

-Hm.

Kyosha se précipita pour s'asseoir près de la technicienne en espérant qu'elle pût tenir son bourreau à distance. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son amie pour la réconforter.

-Peut-être que…

Il rougit et s'interrompit en constatant que tout le monde le regardait. Il tira sur les bords de sa capuche pour cacher son visage cramoisi puis, plus doucement, il reprit la parole.

-On pourrait aller dans notre autre base. Ça fait longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y a mis les pieds. Alors… il pourrait y avoir des indices qu'on aurait négligé la dernière fois.

-Mais oui!

Elle se jeta au coup du vert et le serra fort dans ses bras, le faisait rougir davantage. Furieux, le double de Ginga les sépara. Il les éloigna le plus qu'il put en tenant possessive ment le vert d'Hansha dans ses bras.

-Bas les pattes! cracha-t-il.

Le double de la brune se mit debout, un grand sourire étirait ses traits. Elle ignora royalement son compatriote qui la fusillait du regard.

-C'est une excellente idée! Préparez vos affaires, on va y aller sur-le-champ pour ne pas nous faire surprendre par le couvre-feu.

Sur ce, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, se soustrayant à leur vue. Les étrangers la regardèrent avec surprise, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, ils firent ce qu'elle avait dit et préparèrent leurs bagages. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se réunirent dans la salle principale. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois le contenu de leur sac avant de sortir. Même la lumière matinale ne donnait pas à la ville un aspect plus attrayant. Les bâtiments délabrés se succédaient les uns aux autres, donnant toujours cette fausse impression de ville fantôme. La poussière se soulevait à chacun de leur pas. Pourtant, certains avaient l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. L'atmosphère était différente à celle ressentie les autres jours.

Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville que les étrangers ne connaissaient pas mais qui était identique aux autres quartiers. Ils firent halte devant un immeuble qui ne se distinguait en rien des bâtiments voisins. Ils entrèrent dans la cage d'escaliers et refermèrent la porte. La bâtisse n'était composée que de deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Elle appartenait à leurs doubles dimensionnels qui l'avaient transformé en archive pour leurs recherches. En voyant la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol et les meubles, les adolescents comprirent que cela faisait une éternité que personne n'y avait mis les pieds.

-Nous allons poser nos affaires dans les chambres au dernier étage et je vous ferai visiter, annonça la brune d'Hansha.

Ils la suivirent dans les escaliers. Arrivés au deuxième, ils déblayèrent un coin du couloir pour ne pas salir leurs affaires. À peine eurent-ils déposé leurs sacs que le couvre-feu sonna. Cela les surpris tous étant donné que cela arrivait des heures plus tôt que la veille. Normalement, ils sonnaient en fin d'après-midi alors que, cette fois, la cloche avait retenti à midi pile.

-C'est trop tôt, murmura Kyosha, inquiet.

-Il y a sûrement un problème, dit le double du blanc.

-Problème ou pas, il faut nous barricader, ordonna Ginsha. On discutera plus tard.

Ils se dispersèrent dans le bâtiment pour bloquer toutes les issues. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se réunirent dans la plus grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y aura des problèmes? demanda Hyoma.

-Parce que le couvre-feu a sonné à midi, répondit Ryûga d'Hansha. Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais à chaque fois il se passe quelque chose.

-Comme quoi?

-On en parlera plus tard, d'accord? intervint Masasha. Pour l'instant, occupons-nous des documents. Restons juste sur nos gardes.

-Toujours à reporter les réponse, grommela Kyoya.

-Et toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer.

Bien qu'il y eût de légères altercations, ils rassemblèrent des tonnes de documents et de livres dans la salle et entreprirent de les lire.

* * *

Dans le désert entourant Hansha, une personne vêtue d'une longue cape dont la capuche rabattue cachait son visage avançait rageusement vers la ville. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis s'arrêta aux abords de la ville. Elle attendit en martelant le sol du pied et en soupirant quand, enfin, une cloche sonna.

-C'est pas trop tôt!

Elle se remit en marche. Elle zigzagua entre les bâtiments et fit halte devant l'un d'eux. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-C'est bien ici. Par contre, je me demande comment je vais faire… Ils m'ont dit de me débarrasser de ça mais l'idée qu'ils m'ont donné est complètement stupide. Je vais plutôt le faire à ma façon…

* * *

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche à feuilleter les papiers, le jour se leva enfin, mettant fin au couvre-feu et, par la même occasion, à l'angoisse qui les avait étreint. Certains s'étaient endormis, accablés par la fatigue. Les autres luttaient contre le sommeil mais l'épuisement creusait leurs visages.

-Quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? demanda Ginga, blotti contre Kyoya.

-Non.

-Absolument rien.

Le double du vert se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je dois retourner à la maison: j'y ai oublié un truc hier.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? proposa son ami aux cheveux blancs.

-Ça ira. Vous devriez continuer, je reviendrai vite.

Il quitta la demeure non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore endormis continuèrent leurs lectures ou se mirent à somnoler. Au bout de plusieurs heures,, Ginga d'Hansha se réveilla. Il observa ce qu'il l'entourait puis fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Où est Kyo?

-Il est parti.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu?!

-Tu dormais…

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas une raison. Dis-moi où il est allé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais aller le chercher.

-Bonne chance alors.

Le rouquin se leva mais, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Kyosha arriva en courant dans la pièce. Il était tellement affolé qu'il en oublia d'être timide.

-C'est horrible! La maison a été détruite!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Quand je suis arrivé devant j'ai vu qu'elle était complètement détruite.

-Tu t'es peut-être trompé.

-Bien sûr que non! Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir.

-D'accord.

D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent tous debout, prêts à agir, mais le double de Masamune protesta.

-C'est pas la peine que vous y alliez tous.

-Mais…

-Même s c'est vrai, il vaut mieux qu'on continue de faire nos recherches. Ça ne sert à rien que vous soyez une vingtaine de personnes pour constater les dégâts.

C'était juste. Qu'ils fussent un ou vingt, le résultat serait le même. Il fut donc décidé que seuls cinq habitants d'Hansha (soit Kakeru, Ginga, Kyoya, Ryûga et Madoka) feraient cette expédition. Ils passèrent par des ruelles pour aller au plus vite. Ils finirent par arriver devant l'ancien emplacement de la maison. À sa place, il ne restait que des débris. La propriétaire éclata en sanglots.


End file.
